


All of Me

by cuhcoombuh



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Just a lil somethin somethin, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Song fic, Song: All of Me (John Legend), short fic, soft, sonjet, sorta - Freeform, these bitches gay!! good for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuhcoombuh/pseuds/cuhcoombuh
Summary: A tiny songfic for the SonJet shippers out there!
Relationships: Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> There’s still an ungodly small amount of SonJet on this site so I’m trying to publish some for it because I just love it a lot! 🥺

_Cause all of me, loves all of you._

Sonic and Jet are very close, even though their confident and cocky personalities get in the way of them expressing it sometimes. They show it in their own ways, a gentle slide of the hand across tense shoulders, being an open ear for the other to vent, and many more. 

_Love your curves and all your edges._

Even though the two have the imperfect sides of their personalities, such as cockiness and arrogance, they wouldn’t change the other for the world. Even if they do fight sometimes, it ends with someone cracking a grin, which sets the other off into a laughing fit. 

_All your perfect imperfections._

Sonic has a little clip in his ear from a battle with Eggman months ago, unnoticed by most, but Jet notices it every time he sees him. He thinks it makes Sonic look tough. On that note, Jet has a tiny crack in his beak from using his gear too recklessly- it’s healed now, but it’s there. Sonic thinks it’s very fascinating and... pretty in a way. 

_Give your all to me. I give my all to you._

There’s been many times where the two have stuck up for and came to the other’s rescue. Sonic seems to have a knack for showing up at just the right time to stop Jet from getting into too much trouble, and Jet seems to have a knack for keeping Sonic steady and on course as they team up on Eggman- certainly saving his ass more than a few times. 

_You’re my end and my beginning._

Ever since they had first laid eyes on one another when they were teenagers, they both got this rush of warmth in their chests which never left. They’ve given each other many scares, especially the time when Sonic and Jet were riding through an abandoned temple in search for treasure. Jet warned him that there would be traps, but Sonic was a little too cocky. He triggered a wire, which sent the whole temple crumbling to the ground. They raced to get out, but didn’t make it in time. Jet was okay, a little scuffed, but fine. He zipped around in search for Sonic, finally finding him in a clearing with rubble surrounding him. He had ditched his gear and took off in a full sprint, falling to his knees beside the hedgehog’s head. He called his name and shook him, but nothing. Jet thought that was their end, that Sonic was gone, but the little fucker stirred and woke up. He was okay. Jet had NEVER cried as hard as that day- both from sorrow and relief. 

_Even when I lose, I’m winning._

Sonic “purposefully” loses races against Jet nowadays to see him explode with pride, doing his little victory fist-in-the-air and exclamation of “Yes!” Over and over. It‘s adorable, which is the only reason Sonic isn’t too peeved about losing. 

_Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to recommend any other prompts for SonJet you’d like to see me write! Some more longer fics coming from me quite soon!


End file.
